


the perfect opportunity (to be someone else entirely)

by exexlovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'the weight of boredom and isolation - albeit had only been a day since anyone had called her - brought her outside a studio apartment in chinatown and into the smog and chatter of the city, into spaces she had never entered before.looking at bundles of carnations and orchids, cordelia thought she was the only person in the store besides the singular employee. that is, until a woman’s voice to her left caused her to jump.'⤷ Cordelia drags herself out of her apartment. Seems to be her lucky day....
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	the perfect opportunity (to be someone else entirely)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a 'personal narrative lead' for my english class lol so its pretty short. it was really fun though, i liked writing for char n delia. <3
> 
> \- kit

A flower shop at seven pm in the dead of winter is not somewhere Cordelia expected to be spending her time. It’s not like she had anyone to buy flowers for, except maybe herself - but that would be conceited and weird. Walking through the same six blocks of New York City, however, became pretty repetitive when one had lived there for a couple of years. Cordelia didn’t have any responsibilities to be looking after right now - nobody needed an event catered or a shoulder to cry on - so she’d tugged on a hot pink down jacket and trekked through the icy streets of her neighborhood. The flower shop, aptly and cleverly named Bloomerang, was a shop she had passed thousands of times and never entered once. 

Today was different. The weight of boredom and isolation - albeit had only been a day since anyone had called her - brought her outside a studio apartment in Chinatown and into the smog and chatter of the city, into spaces she had never entered before.

Looking at bundles of carnations and orchids, Cordelia thought she was the only person in the store besides the singular employee. That is, until a woman’s voice to her left caused her to jump.

“Can I get past you?”

She looked over, her heart pulsing in quickly-dissolving fear. “Yeah, yeah, sorry.”

The girl had coarse black hair to match her dark skin and hazel eyes. A blue winter coat rested unzipped on her torso. She smiled politely, reaching over Cordelia to obtain a handful of orchids. “You getting flowers for somebody?”

“Uh, no. Just looking around.”

“Ah. Well, a flower shop is a pretty nice place to look around in. Much better than a clothing store, in my opinion.”

“That might be true.” Cordelia wrestled with the anxiety in her mind for a moment, then finally engaged in the small-talk. “Who are you buying for?”

An expression of regret flickered across the girl’s face before returning to normal. She laughed in a self-deprecating manner. “Uh, I’m doing a medical residency. One of the patients I see a lot is… you could say  _ slipping a little. _ ”

“Oh…” She cursed at herself - the one time she talks to a stranger! “I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” The girl forced a smile, not exactly reaching her eyes, “Not much we could do about it anymore, I guess.”

“Oh.” Cordelia repeated. She held out her hand. “Um, I’m Cordelia.”

“Charlotte.” She -  _ Charlotte  _ \- shook her hand. “Hope you like what you find, looking around here, Delia.”

“Thanks. And it’s  _ Cor _ delia, by the way,”

“Mhm! I’m gonna call you Delia.” With that, Charlotte walked to the cashier, orchids in hand.

Cordelia blinked a few times.  _ What the hell was that?  _ Nobody but her grandfather called her Delia. And though she didn’t know this  _ Charlotte  _ girl, she wasn’t exactly opposed to it. Charlotte was pretty. It sounded like she was on her way to becoming a doctor, like she had seen some things. Would that mean maturity? Could such a maturity match Cordelia’s juvenile endeavors?

Watching Charlotte push open the door to the street, she wondered if being called Delia was something she would have to get used to.


End file.
